In the manufacturing process of linear nonwoven webs, for example, for sanitary products such as diapers, sanitary napkins etc., it is generally known that the nonwoven webs are guided between the individual treatment stages by means of deflection rollers. The deflection rollers are predominantly operated without a drive system so that the propulsion energy must be generated by the nonwoven web guided on the circumference of the deflection rollers. In this connection, it is necessary to prevent a slip between the nonwoven web and a guide jacket of the deflection roller depending on the product. Friction conditions of such type between a guide jacket and a nonwoven web result in an undesirable electrostatic charge that can lead to non-uniform fiber distributions, particularly in the case of the nonwoven web, and a bursting of the sliver. Therefore it is also necessary to prevent relative movements between the guide jacket of the deflection roller and the nonwoven web when stopping the manufacturing process. Deflection rollers, the guide jackets of which have a high moment of inertia are thus not suitable. A tendency of the deflection roller to coast can directly result in damage to the web of material.
In the search for suitable embodiments of the guide jacket of a deflection roller, a roller covering made of a fiber-reinforced plastic is revealed in DE 10 2007 000 505 A1. Relatively light guide jackets having low moments of inertia can thus be achieved. However, such guide jackets made of fiber-reinforced plastics necessitate a subsequent machining process in order to prevent signs of unbalance on the deflection roller when used at high rotational speeds of up to 6,000 rpm. However, the machined surface of the guide jacket poses the risk of individual fiber particles breaking loose from the guide jacket and mixing with the nonwoven web. Such type of foreign material is not permissible in the production of sanitary products.
It is an object of the invention to provide a deflection roller of the generic kind that enables a more secure and gentle guidance of a nonwoven web by means of a low-mass guide jacket.